The Opposite Of Love: A Fairy Tale
by Bad Notions
Summary: A lonely young woman named Tokio traps an enchanted being known as a Miburo by stealing his wolf pelt. His hatred seemed at first the worst she could suffer, but in time she will learn there is something even more horrible one can feel for another. ST
1. A Lonely Life

The Opposite of Love: A Fairy Tale

  


Summary - A lonely young woman named Tokio traps an enchanted being known as a Miburo by stealing his wolf pelt. His hatred seemed at first the worst that she could suffer, but in time she will learn there is something even more horrible one can feel for another. Saito/Tokio 

  


Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, etc.

  


This story is based on old legends of swan maidens and the Selkies of Scottish folklore. Selkies are faery folk who take the form of a seal. The stories about both of these enchanted beings generally follow the same pattern. Usually it is the woman who is made the prisoner, but in this case I made the man the victim. Turn about is fair play, ne?

  


For the purposes of this fic, I've made Tokio and Saito the same ages they were during the Bakumatsu. Everyone else is their normal age.

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter 1. A Lonely Life

  


Hate is not the opposite of love; apathy is.

-Rollo May

  
  
  


Tokio Takagi lived in a small cottage that nestled on the edge of the forest outside Aizu Village. She was an unusually tall woman who wore her long, dark hair in a loose ponytail tied at the nape of her neck. Large, expressive blue eyes surveyed the world with a keen wit. The young lady was famous throughout the area for her graceful manners and stunning beauty. She was also famous for her stubborn will.

  


As evening loomed on the horizon she hurried to complete her final chores before the lack of light made work impossible. She swept the wooden floor of her home absently, allowing her mind to mull over her current troubles. 

  


It was lonely and frightening staying there now that her father had passed away. Before she had never worried about bandits or dangerous wild animals. Now every little noise made her jump.

  


Feelings of vulnerability were not the only cause of vexation in her life. The physical toil of maintaining alone the dwelling and garden, plus tending to the small flock of goats that was her only source of income, had begun to overwhelm her. The property was now is a sorry state of disrepair and winter would be on her before she could set up adequate stores for the lean times ahead.

  


She knew that if she lived closer to the other villagers these things would no longer be a burden. If it was not for the fact that she lived so far out, there were many friends who would be willing to lend a hand. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps she _should_ move to a cottage in the village proper. 

  


The thought of abandoning the only home she had ever known tore at her heart. This was the place where she had been born. All of her memories dwelt within these walls. How could she ever possibly think of leaving?

  


Sighing, she set the broom aside and went to chop the vegetables for her frugal supper. It would not be a problem if she were married like most of the other women her age. Recently that prospect had not been looking very good. Why did all the young men in Aizu have to be drunken fools who spent all their time hanging around the Akabeko making rude jokes about the serving girls?

  


Her musings were suddenly interrupted by an uproar outside. The few chickens she could afford to keep were making a horrible racket, indicating there was a predator about. Thinking it was probably the fox everyone had been complaining about, Tokio grabbed the broom and marched outside. However, the young woman came to an abrupt halt when she rounded the corner of her house. Her hand flew to her mouth to suppress a gasp.

  


A large black wolf stalked along the edge of the forest. Hearing the small sound she had made, the beast stopped and swung its amber gaze in her direction. After staring at her with calm detachment for a few moments, it turned and disappeared into the shadows of the wood.

  


It took a minute or two for her heart to stop racing and to regain her composure. She had never seen a wolf anywhere near the village before! If this creature was willing to come so close to her home in broad daylight now, what would it do when winter arrived and food became scarce?

  


Afraid it might decide to return, Tokio spun around and raced back into the cottage. She made sure the door was securely bolted behind her.

  
  


*************************

  
  


Early the next morning, Tokio headed into the village to buy a few supplies and inform the Headman about the dangerous predator on the loose. Fortunately she did not have to search for Seijuro Hiko. As usual the tall, brawny man was to be found sitting outside the Akabeko with his dingy white cape wrapped about his broad shoulders and a cup of sake in his hand. A smug smile appeared on his lips when he saw the young woman.

  


"Miss Takagi, what a pleasant surprise," he said in his deep, sarcastic voice. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this time?"

  


"I just thought that as Village Headman, Master Hiko, you'd want to know there's a wolf skulking around the outskirts of Aizu," she replied coldly. She despised the egocentric man to no end and wondered how someone so focused on himself managed to hang onto such a prestigious position.

  


The big man gave a snort of laughter. "Everyone knows there are no wolves this close to Aizu. Just like a hysterical female to mistake every stray cur she sees for a wild creature. You know, if you would just move into the village like we've all advised you, there wouldn't be anything for you to worry about."

  


It took a few seconds for her to be able to form a civil response. "Everyone knows there _were_ no wolves close to Aizu. There is one now. And I am neither hysterical nor mistaken. I _know_ what I saw, Master Hiko. Ignore my warning if you wish, but you may find it hard to explain to the other villagers why they had to lose their livestock when you were already made aware of the problem. Good day Master Hiko." With a last disdainful glare, Tokio flounced on down the street toward the Aoiya.

  


Behind her she could hear the Headman grumbling about the nuisance of going on a wild goose chase. She smiled at the idea of the insufferable man having to actually do something to earn his position. A part of her hoped the wolf would cause the village a few headaches. The local farmers were sure to blame Master Hiko for the lose of any sheep. It might be worth it if the fool were to be knocked down a peg or two.

  


Entering the little shop that supplied the entire village Tokio was greeted by Okina, the proprietor. He was a skinny, elderly gentleman who walked with a cane and wore a little bow in his beard. He was also the biggest flirt in the village.

  


"Why Tokio! What a wonderful surprise to have such a vision of beauty in my humble little shop! It makes my whole day worth while!" the spry old man exclaimed with a huge grin, as if she did not come to the Aoiya at least every other week.

  


Someone groaned from the other side of the room. "Jiya! Really, you should try acting your age once in a while! You're going to scare off all of our customers if you keep behaving that way!" his granddaughter, Misao Makimachi, scolded.

  


"It's quite alright, Misao. I need to pick up the usual supplies when you have a moment," Tokio told them with a light laugh.

  


With her normal bubbly cheerfulness, the hyper young girl rushed off to gather the items Tokio always purchased. She chattered about everything that had occurred in Aizu since her last visit and, predictably, a great deal of her gossip revolved around Lord Aoshi. The older woman nodded now and then, pretending to listen.

  


She had just payed and was about to leave when two other women entered the premises. The village healer, Megumi Takani, was laughing in her annoying manner about something the younger girl, Kaoru Kamiya, had said.

  


"Really you silly raccoon girl! What a vivid imagination you have! I don't know why Sir Ken puts up with your nonsense when he could have a sensible young woman such as myself!" the lady doctor teased.

  


The other girl flew into a temper. "Listen Miss Megumi, I'm telling you it was a wolf! And for your information, Kenshin believes me!"

  


This captured Tokio's attention at once. "You saw it too Kaoru? Good! I told Master Hiko about my sighting from last night, but of course the pompous fool put it down to feminine failings."

  


Kaoru gasped in shock. "You saw it last night? Then it wasn't just roaming by like Kenshin thought. It's making itself at home here! This is terrible! What if it starts killing the livestock? Master Hiko had better do something about this!"

  


"Maybe there's nothing to be worried about, Miss Kaoru. It's just one wolf and it really could still be just passing through," Misao tried to calm her friend.

  


With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Okina broke into the conversation. "There is a chance this isn't a wolf at all. I suppose you ladies have heard the legends about the Miburo?"

  


The healer scoffed at the suggestion. " Honestly! Even a three-year-old knows they're only an old wives' tale!"

  


"Miburo?" Tokio voiced her puzzlement.

  


The others gave her an incredulous look. "You've never heard of them before?" Kaoru asked in surprise. 

  


"No, actually I haven't. What are they supposed to be?"

  


"No one knows for sure," Okina eagerly explained. "Most people think they are some type of faery race. They are at least supernatural beings. Whatever the truth, a Miburo can appear to be just like any normal human being when they choose, but their true form is that of a wolf.

  


"You mean they're shapeshifters?"

  


"Yes," Kaoru confirmed. "It's said that Miburo have a special wolf pelt they slip on to turn into wolves. When they wish to appear in human form, they remove the skin and hide it carefully. They say that a Miburo who loses their pelt cannot change back into a wolf and is trapped in human form, so naturally they are very protective of it."

  


"Occasionally this does happen to one of them," Okina broke in, wanting to finish the tale himself. He could not resist having the full attention of everyone present. "It's never because of carelessness, mind you. When a one loses their wolf skin it is always due to human interference. You see, the Miburo who loses their pelt to a mortal must serve them for as long as that person retains possession of it. They can even be forced to marry their captor," the old man told her. "Personally I've never understood how anyone could do something like that to such a free-spirited being. What a dismal prospect, to be wed to someone who could never love you back."

  


"That's a nice fairy tale and all, but we have more important things to worry about. What are we going to do about this wolf? How do we know there's not more than one of them? We can't just sit around and hope it will go on it's own. Kaoru, can't you have Sir Ken talk to the Headman?"

  


"You're right. I'll make sure Kenshin speaks with him right away. Tokio, what about you though? Are you sure you're safe all the way out by the forest by yourself? If you want, you could stay at my place until this beast is killed or..."

  


Tokio cut her off with a slight shake of her head. "No. Don't fret over me. I'll be fine," she assured the younger girl with feigned courage. Secretly she was not quite so sure. She only knew that she did not wish to become a burden for others.

  


Saying farewell to her friends, she left the Aoiya and made her way home. During the entire journey she found herself scanning the fields for any sign of the black wolf.

  
  


************************

  
  
  


Late the next afternoon, Tokio grabbed a small basket and set out into the wood. The idea of going there with a wolf prowling the countryside made her more than a little nervous, but she wanted to gather the last of the season's wild berries before the forest creatures could devour them all. Striking an overgrown trail, she strolled along humming an old ballad. The cool shade the ancient trees provided was a pleasure after laboring in the garden under the hot sun of late summer all day.

  


She had not gone too deep into the wood when she came to the shore of a tranquil lake. The thick stand of bushes she had come in search of grew not very far from its edge. The limbs were practically sagging to the ground from the weight of nature's bounty and many of the shrubs were taller than Tokio. Delighted they had yet to be picked over, she waded into their midst and was soon lost to sight.

  


The young woman had just finished filling her basket and was about to make her way out again when a slight noise drew her attention. Terrified that the ferocious predator was nearby, Tokio crouched down and held her breath as she tried to remain still. Her worst fears were realized when the shaggy black beast she had seen before stealthily entered a clearing not far from her hiding place.

  


Amber eyes scanned its surroundings as it hesitated for a while, sniffing the breeze. She said a quick prayer of thanks that she was downwind. Finally satisfied it was alone, the creature underwent a startling change.

  


The black pelt was cast off and in the place of the wolf stood the most strikingly handsome man Tokio had ever seen. He was a tall, lean individual and every movement made his body ripple with well-toned muscles. The young woman felt her checks burn as she noticed his lack of clothing. His thick black hair was worn short and swept back from his face except for a few wispy bangs. The thin lips curved unconsciously into a slight smirk and his sharp, angular features were the very definition of masculinity. But it was the narrow amber eyes that intrigued her the most. They were the kind which could see straight through to a person's soul.

  


Something about this stranger made her heart beat oddly. She found herself wanting to step out of her place of concealment and speak with him, but another instinct warned her not to alert him to her presence. She was sure that once he had become aware of her he would leave.

  


Laying aside his precious wolf skin, the man waded into the lake. With a splash he dove for the deeper water and vanished under the surface.

  


Tokio knew it was wrong the moment the compulsion overcame her and yet she could not stop herself from carefully edging closer to the wolf pelt. She would never have contemplated such a horrible deed if her situation were not so desperate she assured herself, trying to salve her conscience. She promised him silently it would only be for a short time. Just long enough to make the repairs and finish her preparations.

  


She glanced up cautiously when it was only a few feet away. The man was still submerged. Gathering her courage, she sprang forward and seized her prize.

  


Another loud splash warned her the Miburo had resurfaced. Panicked, she looked out toward the water to see him staring at her with a furious scowl. Their gazes locked for a long moment, then he began to swim rapidly for shore.

  


Instantly Tokio turned and raced for her cottage. She ignored the branched and briers that tore at her as she crashed through the underbrush. The only thing on her mind was finding a safe place to hide the wolf pelt where it would not soon be discovered by its infuriated owner. She could hear the Miburo pursuing and feared that any second he would overtake her. Luck was on her side however and she finally burst out of the forest and into her own yard. Without pausing she sprinted the short way into her house.

  


Rushing over to her cot, she pulled it away from the wall and dropped to her knees. Frantically she searched for the loosened floorboard where her father used to conceal what little money they possessed. It had not been used since his death as her funds had dwindled into nothing. Finding the spot, she ripped it open and shoved the wolf pelt into the empty space beneath. She quickly replaced the board, then slid the bed back into place.

  


Hurrying back to the door, she saw the man emerge from the forest and approach her home. Absolute malice burned in the amber eyes as he addressed her. "Return my pelt to me, mortal," he growled out in a tone that promised pain if she refused.

  


Clenching her shaking hands into fist and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Tokio prepared to stand her ground. He was only trying to scare her into compliance, she reminded herself. For as long as she had his wolf skin she was in control. "I'm afraid I cannot do that right now. Please understand, I wish you no ill. My father has passed away and, as you can see, my home badly needs tending. I am unable to do it all alone."

  


"That is not any concern of mine. Find yourself a husband and leave me in peace," the Miburo replied.

  


"Unfortunately it is not so simple as that. Please, I only need your help for a short while. Just aid me in preparing for the winter months and I promise I'll release you. That's all I'm asking."

  


Those unearthly amber eyes bored into hers, searching for the truth of her words. "Hn. I don't suppose I have any real choice in the matter. So what is it you would have me do first, _Mistress_?" he snarled sarcastically.

  


Her blue eyes stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "What is your name?" she asked

  


The Miburo glared suspiciously at her, but saw no way around the question. "Hajime Saito," he answered gruffly.

  


"I am Tokio Takagi. Please come inside...Hajime. I'll find you something suitable to wear."

  


There was a brief period in which it seemed the Miburo would refuse. At length he gave a defeated sigh and stepped inside the cottage. There was no other choice for him but to remain this mortal's slave. At least temporarily.

  


With a shy smile, the young woman shut the door behind him. It was a simple act, yet his wild heart cried out in anguish. In some strange way the closed door felt symbolic of his imprisonment in this human's world. Silently he prayed that the mortal would keep her word. He did not know if he could survive being forever cut off from the freedom of his former life.

  


~TBC ~


	2. His Own Will

The Opposite of Love: A Fairy Tale

Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, etc.

Note - Thoughts are in italics.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2. His Own Will

Once conform, once do what others do because they do it, and a kind of lethargy steals over all the finer senses of the soul.

-Montaigne

  


Tokio was having a hard time concentrating on sewing the torn hem on her other dress. The Miburo kept pacing about her small cottage in the same manner wild animals did when trapped. Every once in a while he tugged at the shirt collar to show his discomfort with the human garments. At long last her patience began to wear thin.

"Hajime, please! Look, why don't you take a seat at the table. Supper is almost ready," she finally pleaded.

Saito glared at her, but did as she requested. Tokio set aside her mending and walked over to the pot she had set to cook over the open fire. She spooned something from it into a small bowl, then set the dish in front of the Miburo. He stared at the contents in revulsion.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Soba. I'm afraid it's plain. I can't afford to put much in it to improve the flavor."

Tentatively, he picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and put them in his mouth. A mildly surprised look came over his face. He rapidly devoured the rest of his meal and eagerly accepted seconds. Tokio felt relieved that there was at least one thing about his captivity that did not upset him.

Afterwards they sat in silence and watched the flames dance in the hearth. The young woman stole occasional glances at her stoic companion. She began to grow very curious about who he was and where he came from. What had his life been like? Before she could work up the nerve to ask him however, he warned her off the subject.

"Do not bother asking me anything about my people, mortal. I will not answer."

She sighed. "Hajime, I would prefer for you to call me 'Tokio'," she told him softly.

"Hn. And I would prefer it if you did not call me at all, _Mistress,_" he snarled back.

The harshness of his tone made tears start in her eyes, but she fought them off. It was not as if she had not earned his scorn. Still, she hoped they could establish some sort of peace for the duration of his stay. "I know this is hard for you, but can we not at least try to be friends?"

He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "What curious notions you mortals have. Why would anyone ask their slave for friendship? Moron," he muttered.

Tokio stiffened at the rebuke. "If that is how you wish things to be. It's time to turn in. You can take the cot over on the far wall. Goodnight Hajime," she said, managing to sound calm and unconcerned.

It was not until she was safely under the covers that she allowed the tears of guilt and shame to flow.

****************************

Early the next morning Saito was up on the roof making repairs. It proved to be a difficult job and he cursed the foolish mortal for living alone and so far away from her neighbors. _Why do humans insist on such sentimental nonsense? If a den is no longer livable, you find a new one. It's that simple. But no, she has to remain in this place because it is 'home'. What will the little moron_ _do the next time the place begins to fall apart and I'm no longer around to patch it up? That is, if she keeps her promise..._

He growled softly to himself. He despised relying on the word of a mortal. The creatures had no honor. They thought nothing of breaking their word or even killing each other over a few coins. Not one of them could truly be trusted.

He scowled in the direction of the garden where the woman was harvesting radishes. After a few moments she stood and stared out across the little pasture to watch the goats frolic. The morning sun shone full on her face and he could see her lips were curved in that sad little smile of hers. He wondered what sort of hardships she had endured to etch such sorrow into her face. Picking up her basket, she carried her crop inside.

Disgusted with himself, he refocused on his task. By late afternoon the Miburo was almost finished. He had just started patching the last spot that was leaking when the woman returned, calling for him to come down. He ignored her, wanting to get the job done so he did not have to climb back up later.

Suddenly something hit him lightly in the back of the head. Glaring over his shoulder, he saw a small pebble sliding off the roof. He smirked cruelly. _Throw things at me will she?_ Casually he pretended to go back to work. Another small stone came hurtling toward him. He caught it easily and sent it flying back. He was rewarded with a small yelp of pain.

"Fine! Just don't complain when your lunch is too cold to eat!" the woman hollered at him ruefully before stomping back indoors.

There was a brief period in which the Miburo felt rather pleased with himself. Though she might hold him prisoner and he was forced to do her bidding, he had shown the mortal that she did not get to have it all her own way. A half hour later he was regretting his decision when he found himself staring at a bowl of cold Miso.

He took a mouthful and grimaced. It was terrible! Surreptitiously he glanced at Tokio. She was standing at the end of the table with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. No, it would not be of any use to ask her to reheat the soup. And he was most certainly not going to beg! So he ate and suffered in silence.

When he had finished, she informed him that the fences needed work. It proved to be yet another back-breaking job. Once more he grumbled over how foolish she was to believe she could remain in this place alone. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her a short distance away struggling to heft a heavy pole into place.

He sighed, knowing she would never be able to secure it. _Why is she even trying to help? She's next to useless! _ his mind complained as he marched over and shoved her out of the way.

"Hey! I can get that myself!" she protested.

"The sooner everything is repaired, the sooner I can leave. Is that not so?" he asked in that sardonic voice of his. "I would prefer for you not to do something like getting yourself hurt that would delay my departure. Or perhaps it is your intention to keep me here longer than necessary?"

"My intention...? Why you?! I could make it so you never left if that is what I wanted! I'm trying to help here!"

"Yes and you're doing such a wonderful job. Now please help me by staying out of the way," he snapped as he worked.

Tokio watched for a bit before speaking again. "You shouldn't try to do so much all at once. You'll wear yourself out," she gently cautioned.

A derisive snort was the only reply she received. Giving up on reasoning with the Miburo, the young woman wandered off to the shed to get some feed for the goats. She was unaware of the amber gaze following her progress across the field.

*************************

  


Late in the evening Saito surveyed the fence line with grim satisfaction. He had made far more progress than he originally anticipated. Deciding he had accomplished enough for one day, he placed his tools in the shed and headed for the cottage.

He soon spotted Tokio trying to chop firewood at the back of the house. She swung the heavy axe awkwardly and missed the block of wood completely. With a smirk, he strode up to her and plucked the dangerous object from her grasp.

"This is too heavy for you to use."

"I know. The handle on my hatchet broke the other day and I've not yet been able to get it repaired."

"You really do need someone to look after you," he commented. "Stand back."

As soon as she moved aside he split the block with one swing. In no time there was a nice little stack of wood waiting to be carried inside. Burying the blade in the tree stomp she used for a chopping block, he began to gather the pieces.

Tokio knelt down and picked up a few as well. When they both had a good arm load they trudged into the cottage and deposited it by the fireplace. Saito scowled as he realized this was all she had.

"You have no stores of firewood at all?"

"No. I've just been able to cut enough to get by with so far. I haven't been able to find enough logs that I could drag home for more than my immediate needs."

"Hn. Then I guess I'll have to hurry up with that fence. I need to start chopping some soon, otherwise you'll freeze this winter."

Tokio never answered. Walking over to the table, she set about cutting vegetables for the evening meal. He sat in one of the rickety chairs and watched her absently. She picked up and peeled a small, round thing that was white in color. Placing it on a board, she began slicing it into layers.

Unexpectedly, the Miburo felt his eyes begin to sting. A single tear escaped and rolled down his check. Startled, Saito swiped at it with a calloused hand. He stared at his slightly wet fingers as if he had never seen them before. _I'm crying?!_

The woman laughed lightly at his confusion. "It's the onion," she explained.

With a snarl he scooted away from the foul thing. "I hope you don't really expect me to eat that."

"You won't even know it's in there."

"And what sort of concoction are you making this time?" He prayed it was not more of that horrid Miso.

"I slaughtered a hen earlier. I don't think I'll be able to keep them all alive when the snows come, so I might as well make use of them now. We're having stew for supper."

Having reduced the onion to bits, she opened a pot and dumped it inside. The Miburo's mouth began to water at the aroma of real meat. He turned his gaze to the fire and frowned.

For some unknown reason the atmosphere of the little room felt entirely too cozy and peaceful. _Is this what you really want? To sit by a warm hearth and be hand-fed like some tame dog?!_

No, he was a wolf. His place was out in the wild, running free under the light of the full moon. But still...

Would it hurt if he enjoyed this comfortable existence while his imprisonment lasted?

~TBC ~

  



	3. Different Perspectives

The Opposite of Love: A Fairy Tale

Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, etc.

Note - Thoughts are in italics.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 3. Different Perspectives

Not to he who is offensive to us are we most unfair, but to he who does not concern us at all.

-Friedrich Nietzsche

The next day Saito returned to repairing the fences. Working hard and fast, he managed to get the rest of them finished by mid-afternoon. Returning to the cottage for the noon meal, he observed that Tokio had spent her time gathering apples.

After he had eaten, he went to the back of the house and grabbed the axe. At the edge of the forest he chose a medium-sized tree and cut it down. He then began to hew the trunk into smaller pieces.

He had managed to make a nice pile of firewood when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the woman picking up an armload to carry to the cottage. Growling with annoyance, he sank the axe into the stump and stomped over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" he inquired with one eyebrow quirked.

"I thought I would start stacking the wood you've already chopped by the cottage. It will save you some time and trouble," she explained.

"Leave it. I've already told you I don't want you doing anything to injure yourself."

"I won't. Believe it or not, I've done this all my life, Hajime. I only asked you to help me, not to do everything on your own. I'll do my share of the work."

"Mortal, do not argue with me."

"If you'll allow me to do the tasks I'm capable of and concentrate solely on those I am not, you'll find no reason for us to argue," the young woman shot back. She met his cold glare with one of her own.

The Miburo was caught off-guard. When had the woman grown so feisty? Before she had been almost meek, yet now... "Hn. Fine. Do as you wish, _Mistress._ Just don't come crying to me when you get a splinter," he snarled in irritation, then returned to the job at hand.

Tokio smiled a bit in triumph. Out of guilt she had allowed herself to be pushed around the day before. This morning however, she had decided that she was through being timid. It was time this obnoxious male learned that Tokio Takagi could be quite fierce in her own right.

Saito pretended to ignore her for the rest of the day as they silently went about their task. Secretly he was watching her the entire while, impressed with her determination. By the time the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, the slender female had managed to stack a sizable pile of wood close to the cottage door. The Miburo had not expected her to accomplish so much, but he gave no outward sign that he was anything but vexed with her.

They quickly took care of the animals, then went inside so Tokio could begin dinner. As was becoming the ususal routine, Saito sat and looked into the fire as if mesmerized. Once more all the small sounds and activities of the cottage as the darkness closed around comforted him in some strange way. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have a mate, a thought that had never held any appeal for him before.

Tokio's voice finally broke into his musings. "I have to go to the village tomorrow. Having an extra person around is using my supplies up faster than normal."

"Hn. How long will this little trip take us?"

"You don't have to go. Hopefully I won't be gone much past early afternoon."

Saito scowled over at her. "And what makes you think I'd let you go alone?" _Does this foolish mortal truly think I'd let her out my sight? Where anything could happen to her? _Not so long as she had possession of his wolf pelt would _that_ happen!

Tokio did not know it, but the few times she had stepped outside to attend to some chore and left him alone in the house, he had discretely searched the place for the skin. Obviously she had hid it far too well, making her word his only hope of getting back his freedom. If something were to happen to her, who knew when, if ever, he might recover the pelt? It was a risk he was unwilling to take. Being trapped forever as a human would kill him.

The young woman shook her head with a small frown. "That's _not_ necessary, Hajime. I know how anxious you are to complete the work and I make this trip all the time. Nothing bad can happen to me between here and the village."

The Miburo grunted. "You mean that nothing bad has happened to you _yet._ I will accompany you to the village tomorrow."

Tokio sighed at the note of finality in his voice. She knew of only one other man who could be so arrogant, rude, sarcastic, stubborn, and dominating. Considering her opinion of that person, she wondered why the Miburo's remarks held no real sting for her.

Little else was said between them. They ate in near silence, then turned in for the night.

************************

The sun had barely risen when Tokio and Saito took the rutted track that led to Aizu Village. Behind them trailed a small kid on a rope. Because there was so little money left to her, the young woman decided it was time to sell one of the goats. It had been damned hard work rounding up the sorry little thing and the Miburo was in a foul temper now.

Upon reaching the village, they headed straight for the butcher's shop. Udo Jine was more than glad to take the animal off her hands for a fair price. The odd gleam in his eye made the Miburo suspect he was going to enjoy slaughtering the beast a bit too much.

Moving on, Saito soon discovered his status as a stranger was drawing him unwanted attention. Everywhere he went the aggravating humans crowded closely around him. Even worse, half the women in the village behaved as though they were sizing him up as a potential mate, despite the fact that he was obviously with Tokio. He suspected that there had to be something inherently wrong with human males to make them act that way.

The oddest thing he noticed about the humans was that they tended to call the women by animal names rather than their mortal names. There was a Fox and a Raccoon already in the village. Later at a little shop called the Aoiya he met a hyper young girl who apparently had not earned her title yet. He helpfully suggested 'Weasel', much to the delight of the youths who were hanging around the place. Tokio shot him a disapproving glare, but he merely smirked back and wondered what animal he should be calling her. 

For her part, Tokio was eager to get the Miburo away from other people. He seemed bent on insulting everyone he crossed paths with. The worst incident had been when he called the kind-hearted but lazy Sanosuke Sagara a 'moron'. And she still believed he had _purposely_ mistaken Mr. Himura for a woman.

They had almost made it out of town when Master Hiko decided to grace them with his presence. Tokio groaned, worried over what the Miburo would do _this_ time. Strangely he grew very still and quiet as the large man approached. The amused light in his amber eyes was gone, replaced with a warning scowl. She looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before turning her full attention to the Village Headman.

"Master Hiko. And what is it you wish to discuss with me today?" she asked politely.

"My stupid pupil told me that the wolf has been seen again. I'm afraid I can no longer indulge your childishness, Miss Takagi. It's time for you to stop being stubborn and move into the village where it's safe. There's a small cottage available right next door to my own home. I'm sure you'll be perfectly alright there," the overbearing man said with a smirk.

"I've already told you Master Hiko that I will _never_ move into the village. Especially not next door to _you,_" the young woman said with a defiant lift of her chin.

Saito could not help but approve of her flat refusal. The thought of her being anywhere near this man made him seethe with rage. How dare this mortal speak so condescendingly to her?! What disgusted him the most was all the feigned concern for her welfare when even a moron like that Sagara kid could recognize his true intentions. The thought of this fool laying one finger on _his_ Tokio made the hair bristle on the back of his neck and a growl rumble in his throat.

Hiko remained oblivious to his presence. He scowled at the rebellious young woman instead as if he were dealing with a petulant child. "Sorry, but _my _decision is made Miss Takagi. I suggest you begin packing. I'll have a cart brought around for you this evening."

Not giving the young woman a chance to respond herself, Saito stepped between them. He glared up into the shocked Headman's eyes with his own burning amber gaze. "Tokio gave you her answer. I suggest you respect it or you'll have _me_ to deal with," the Miburo threatened.

Disdainfully Hiko glanced over to the woman. "Miss Takagi, who is this person?"

"He's my...betrothed," Tokio lied quickly, a plan forming in her mind. "He's from another village and he's only just arrived here. He's staying in my cottage, so as you can see, I'm perfectly safe. There's no reason for me to move into the village."

Hiko looked the Miburo over with a doubtful sneer. "Have it your way then, Miss Takagi. I find your choice rather...questionable, but so long as you're satisfied with an inferior man. Let me know if you spot that beast skulking around again. I have a hunting party ready to deal with it," he said in a bored tone before walking away.

Saito snorted derisively behind the fool's back. _'Inferior man' indeed! Strong words for a bastard wolf-killer!_ he thought bitterly. It was then that the entire conversation sunk in. He turned on a very nervous-looking Tokio with a scowl. "Your 'betrothed'?! Mortal, what are you thinking?!"

"Hey! Not so loud! Look, just play along for a while. Master Hiko is only being difficult because everyone is on edge right now. By the time we've finished everything around my home, this whole wolf scare will have blown over. They'll forget all about making me move and you'll be free to leave. I just need you to help stall them a bit."

Without replying Saito turned and began the trek back to the cottage. Tokio followed right on his heels. They were half way there before he spoke again.

"Do you approve of what they're doing?"

The young woman glanced up in confusion. "Approve of what?"

"The wolf hunt. Do you approve?"

Tokio shrugged. "It's necessary," she stated simply.

Saito stopped abruptly and whirled around on her. "Necessary?!" His voice had a vehemence that surprised her. 

"Well...yes. If we don't kill the wolves, they kill the livestock....."

"So because they take an animal here or there you feel justified in wiping them out?! Did it ever occur to you that the wolves were only following their natural instincts?! Just because you don't understand...."

"No, Hajime! I think it's _you_ who does not understand. The people of this village are totally dependant on their livestock for their existence. Even the loss of one animal can mean the difference between survival and starvation!" Tokio fired back, having grown angry in her turn. _Why is he acting like this? They're just wolves._

Saito meanwhile was perplexed by this new information. Were mortals truly that dependent on their animals? That certainly would explain why they defended them so aggressively. 

He stared at the ground with his fist clenched at his sides, struggling to regain his control over the powerful emotions assaulting him. It was rare that he lost his temper like that. It warranted some sort of explanation to the scared and angry woman beside him.

"Last year my best friend, Okita, was killed by wolf hunters. Many of our people have fallen victim to them and their traps," he said quietly. Without waiting to see her reaction, he resumed walking.

Tokio stared after him a moment. His friend had been killed in a wolf hunt? So that was why he had gotten so upset! A tear of sympathy rolled down her check. It was no wonder he despised mortals so much and his current captivity most certainly was only making matters worse.

Hurriedly wiping her eyes, Tokio set off after him. Somehow, she decided, she would prove to him that not everything about the world of mortals was bad. Somehow she would make him see that in the end mortals and Miburo were really not so different after all.

~TBC ~


	4. Two Steps Backwards, One Step Forwards

The Opposite of Love: A Fairy Tale

Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

Note- Thoughts are in italics.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 4. Two Steps Backwards, One Step Forwards

The only menace is inertia.

-St. John Perse

  


Saito and Tokio barely spoke a word to one another for the rest of the day. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts. Besides, there were chores to be done.

Evening eventually came and they retreated to the warmth and light of the cottage. Once more the strange spell began to take hold of the Miburo. Frustrated with himself, Saito abruptly stood and strode over to the door. Throwing it open, he stepped out into the darkness beyond.

The rapidly waning moon was low on the horizon and the stars sparkled against their ebony backdrop. A cool wind caressed his face and tussled his hair. Closing his eyes, he breathed the night scents in deeply.

Soft noises from within the house disturbed the solace he sought. He found himself listening to Tokio hum as she prepared dinner. The sound of her voice called to him as surely as the howls of the pack called him to the hunt.

His soul experienced a small tug-of-war between the wild and the sheltered world within the cottage. Logic prevailed in the end. The mortal possessed his pelt, leaving the Miburo with only one real choice. As Saito entered the human dwelling once more he tried hard to ignore the little sliver of contentment that crept its way into his heart.

***********************

The next morning the Miburo returned to the task of chopping firewood. It was just about noon when he noticed Tokio approaching with a basket and a stout stick. Sinking his axe into a stump, he waited to see what she wanted.

The young woman gave him a slight smile as she spoke. "It's such a lovely day I thought we might have lunch down by the stream," she explained.

Saito quirked an eyebrow at her but did not answer as he moved to her side. Patiently he followed her to the little brook she had mentioned. Finding a pleasant spot under a large oak tree, Tokio spread a cloth on the ground.

"Hajime, could you please find a few sticks to build a small fire?" she asked as she pulled some string with a metal hook attached to the end out of the basket. She began to tie the other end of the line to the stick.

_What is the little moron up to now?_ the Miburo wondered as he went to fulfill her request.

When he returned he found her sitting on the bank, holding the stick so that the end of the string with the hook was submerged in the water. Curiously he watched her out of the corner of his eye as he built the fire. Nothing seemed to be happening and he was just about to demand to know exactly what she was doing when something tugged on the line.

Tokio jerked the hook from the water, revealing it had caught a rather large fish. Carefully the young woman removed it and tossed it on to the ground behind her. She then ignored the desperately floundering creature as she turned to retrieve something from her basket.

Saito growled to himself. Why were mortals such cruel beings? Why not throw the miserable thing back into the stream? There was no reason to kill it simply because it got in the way of whatever she was doing! Quickly he stomped over to the gasping fish and kicked it back into the water.

Spinning about to scold her, he was surprised to find Tokio glaring daggers at him with a small knife in her hand. "What did you do that for?!" She demanded. "That happened to be our lunch!"

The Miburo raised a skeptical eyebrow. Surely she had to be joking? "You were actually _trying_ to capture that thing? Why? There's hardly any meat on them at all."

"There's enough. I'll just have to start over," she grumbled as she put the knife aside. She baited the hook again and tossed it back into the water.

"Hn. I thought you were merely being a typical human."

"So you believe my kind simply destroys anything we consider not to be of any use to us? That we kill other living things for no reason at all? That's unfortunate. I wish there was something I could do or say to make you believe otherwise, but I guess people have given you more than enough reason to feel as you do. I'm sorry." Although she turned her face away, Saito could still hear the sadness in her voice. 

Leaning against the tree, the Miburo scowled off into the distance. She was referring to Okita of course. Why should she express sorrow about the death of someone she had never known? It was not what he had come to expect of mortals. Then again, nothing about this woman was like what he had thought about her kind. And so many of the things that humans did which had always seemed pointless before had proved to have a good reason behind them. Could his feelings for mortals truly remain unchanged considering the knowledge he had acquired about them? Unable to decide, he pushed the thoughts aside until later.

Catching fish proved to be a relatively easy task and they soon had several roasting in the fire. When they were ready, Tokio spread a few other dishes from the basket out on the cloth to go with them.

Saito was cautious as he took his first bite of fish. It tasted much better than he had expected and he hungrily devoured the rest of it. Though the young woman insisted on chattering while they ate, he found himself enjoying the meal. The sun was shining brightly, yet there was a sufficient breeze to keep the day from becoming too hot. The murmuring of the brook was soothing to the senses. They continued to linger for some time after the dishes were all emptied and returned to the basket. A fragile peace had settled in that neither of them wanted to accidently shatter.

Watching the clouds drifting overhead, Tokio began to absently pluck at some small wildflowers growing amongst the tree's roots. "This was my favorite spot when I was a child," she told the Miburo. "I would sit here for hours watching the water flow by and wishing I could be carried away with it. I thought life here in the village was so dull. Strange I guess, considering how I do not wish to leave my home now. 

"Back then, I used to daydream that someday a handsome hero would come along and "rescue" me, just like the ladies in the fairytales. I'm almost ashamed to admit it, but sometimes I still have that dream. What about you, Hajime? What do you dream about?"

"Hn. My freedom," Saito snapped, not caring for the personal turn the conversation was taking.

Tokio shook her head. "That's all? Surely there must be something more?"

The Miburo glared at her. "Before I met you, I never had cause to dream," he snarled.

Though a long moment of complete silence passed over them, those harsh words seemed to linger in the air. The look that came over the young woman's face was exactly the same as if he had physically slapped her.

Finally Tokio managed to regain her composure. "I see. Well, I should allow you to get back to your chores. Please excuse me." Averting her eyes from his amber gaze, she hurriedly climbed to her feet. Grabbing the basket, she headed back toward the cottage without another word.

To his surprise, Saito had to struggle to remain in control of himself. The urge to follow her was almost overwhelming. Some part of him wanted to go explain to her it was simply the truth that he had never dreamed about anything before he met her. That same part also wanted to tell her that when he did dream now, just occasionally, it was about something other than his freedom.

After she was out of sight, the Miburo sighed heavily and started to make his own way back. All of these unexpected emotions and odd thoughts were beginning to distress him, though he carefully hid the traces of it all behind a mask of indifference. The woman's presence was changing his fundamental nature, however slightly, and he did not like it one bit. He would have to return to the wild soon, he decided. Otherwise, he was not sure what the consequences of his time in this mortal's world would be.

Suddenly a shriek rang out across the fields. At once he recognized it as belonging to Tokio. Another unfamiliar sensation slammed into his gut, but he did not have time to analyze the feeling. Of their own accord his feet broke into a sprint.

Rounding a small rise in the land, the Miburo spotted both the woman and the reason for her alarm only a few yards ahead. Three large wolves were circling her with their fangs bared menacingly and soft growls rumbling in their throats. All of them were male and two of them were a soft grey in color, while the one who was obviously the leader possessed a deep black coat similar to Saito's wolf pelt. Striding over to Tokio's side, he laid a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder. "Stop this at once," he ordered the wolves in a low voice.

Surprisingly the beasts obeyed him. The two greys stared at the Miburo in utter confusion, turning their heads this way and that as they studied him. The leader however was far from indecisive. Meeting the Miburo's amber gaze, he stepped forward.

Tokio shrank back behind her protector, assuming the creature was about to attack. A gasp escaped her when he instead began to undergo the same amazing transformation Saito had made by the lakeside on that fateful day. The wolf pelt was thrown off to reveal a tall man with an icy gaze. There could be no mistaking that the stranger was another Miburo. He glanced disdainfully at her before turning his full attention on her companion.

"Explain this," the man snarled. "Why have you deserted your pack for a mortal, Saito?!"

"I have not left the pack, Hijikata. The woman managed to acquire possession of my wolf skin. For the time being she is my mistress and I cannot allow any harm to come to her," he explained patiently to his leader.

Once more the strange Miburo's cold eyes fell upon her. "Release him," he ordered sternly. There was more than a little hint in his tone she would suffer if she did not do as he commanded.

Not waiting for her to answer, Saito placed himself a little more firmly between Tokio and the other Miburo. "Hijikata, please be patient with the mortal. She has suffered much and took the pelt out of desperation. She promises to return it when I have completed a few tasks for her," he pleaded her case for her.

"And you believe this human? I thought you knew as well as I their word cannot be trusted."

"Perhaps that is so, but I really have no other choice at this point. The law is the law. Even you, the leader of our pack, must not interfere. If a Miburo loses his wolf skin and cannot regain it on his own, he is unworthy of being a Miburo. This is my problem alone to deal with."

Hijikata's icy glare became even more intense as he searched the face of his subordinate. "Are you sure this is only a matter of Miburo law? Or could there be another reason for your reluctance to except our aid? No matter. Time will reveal all. The pack will be waiting for your return, Saito. Do not disappoint us. I will not tolerate one of my people taking up with mortals." 

Having delivered his warning the Miburo leader donned his pelt, returning instantly to his true form. Snarling one last time at Tokio, he turned and raced for the shelter of the forest. The other two wolves fell in behind him and soon all three had vanished from view.

Tokio could not stop herself from shivering. Had she understood the other Miburo correctly? Questioningly, she stared up at Saito. "Hajime, if you don't come back when he thinks you should, will he...?"

He met her gaze steadily. "Yes. He will not hesitate to kill both of us. Hijikata has a code that he follows relentlessly. To him all humans are the enemy, as are those who willingly associate with them. He's fighting for the survival of our kind. Because of this, he cannot allow there to be any middle ground." A small smirk tugged at his lips. "I suppose this just means that I'll have to work faster," he commented as he stooped to pick up her basket.

"Hajime...." Tokio's voice trailed off. She had no idea what she should say to him. It was bad enough that she had stolen his freedom, but now she had put him at odds with the leader of his people. She did not know how much more guilt she could stand.

"Come. I'll have to return you to the cottage myself. It seems you're unable to stay out of trouble if left on your own,' he quipped as he began walking away.

Tokio stared at his retreating form in shock. She had expected him to be cross with her over the matter, not to be making wry comments. She really had not expected him to come to her defense either. With a small smile of gratitude, she began to trail after him. Maybe he did not hate her as much as she had thought. It would be nice if, when this was all over, she could call him a friend. At least, she told herself that was all she hoped for. She blatantly ignored the little voice deep within that prayed all those childhood dreams of a fairytale hero coming to save her were finally coming true.

**********************

Hiko stared at the distance forest with his arms folded across his massive chest. "You're sure of what you saw?" he asked again.

"Yes, three wolves were running across the fields earlier today. They seemed to be headed for Miss Tokio's place," the youth, Soujirou, informed him. Even though it was a serious matter, the boy never stopped smiling. It was almost as annoying as the silly grin his stupid pupil usually wore.

The Headman of the village sighed. There was nothing else for it. A hunting party would have to be called out. "Tell the others to be ready at first light. We'll stop these beasts now, before they have a chance to cause any damage."

"Yes sir, Master Hiko!" The boy said cheerfully. He rushed off to alert the other hunters of the decision.

Hiko remained where he was for another few minutes. He hoped that Miss Takagi and that idiot stranger she had taken up with were being careful. The last thing he wanted was for people to come to harm. For everyone's sake the problem had to be dealt with swiftly. Knowing there was nothing to be done about it at the moment, he turned and went into his cottage to prepare for the hunt.

~TBC ~


End file.
